Conventional voicemail systems apply limited intelligence when presenting a user's messages and/or missed calls. For example, a voicemail system may simply play back the messages received in the order received, and/or present basic information such as the phone number, date, and time of call. More sophisticated voicemail systems may present additional functionality, however the user is often dragged through a prolific number of menus to retrieve the desired information. Instead of advantageously grouping calls when initially presenting information, such that message and missed call review is more efficient, the user is still forced to process call information in an unwieldy and basically serial manner.